OC BuggyBoy et Chat Noir
by UncleBear
Summary: Une petite histoire tirée de la vie de nos deux héros, dans laquelle Marinette Dupain-Cheng devient Simon Dupain-Cheng ; un jeune garçon trans un peu perdu dans ses désirs.


La licence, c'était terminé. Les vacances avaient pris le dessus et enfin, enfin ! Simon pouvait se libérer de ses chaînes sociales. Il monta dans sa chambre, laissant sa sacoche s'échouer sur le lit alors qu'il chutait à côté. Tikki fit son irruption, mécontente.

Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu ton année et que les vacances ont commencé que les attaques du Papillon vont s'arrêter aussi !

Je sais, Tikki.

Il soupira, retira son chemisier humide de sueur et monta sur sa terrasse. L'air déjà lourd de pollution ne lui fit pas du bien avec l'horrible chaleur qu'il faisait dehors. Il se cacha sous le parasol et s'allongea sur la chaise longue. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer alors que Alya l'appelait déjà. Ne s'étaient-ils pas quitté peine quelques minutes de ça ?

Halo Alya?

Simon ! Y a une fête demain soir pour tous ceux qui ont passé leur année et qui étaient à notre collège, tu veux en être ?

Simon hésita. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas revu certains de ses anciens camarades. Il craignait un peu ce genre de retrouvailles, mais il avait plus peur encore que Alya ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Bon, pourquoi pas ! Si ça tourne mal, ce sera ta faute !

Rien ne tournera mal, tu verras ! Et puis, tu pourras revoir Adrien…!

Un soupir s'arracha de la gorge du Dupain-Cheng. C'est justement ce qu'il voulait éviter.

Je ne suis plus si sûr si c'est une bonne idée…

J'ai l'intuition que tout se passera bien, tu verras !

Alya…

À demain !

Elle lui raccrocha au nez et Simon s'enfonça un peu plus dans le confortable oreiller abandonné dans son dos. Elle pouvait n'en faire qu'à sa tête parfois…!

Il avait depuis longtemps perdu l'ardente passion malsaine pour le beau modèle qui lui avait fait tourner la tête plus jeune. Certes, il aimait toujours autant avoir son beau visage en fond d'écran, mais cela n'en faisait pas une obsession. Il aimait juste la beauté qui se dégageait de lui, la passion se lisant dans ses grands yeux verts, la pureté dans l'ébauche de son sourire… Il soupira. Si il le revoyait maintenant, après trois ans depuis la dernière fois, il ne saurait pas du tout comment agir. La soirée serait certainement une épreuve d'évitement habile…

En effet, Adrien Agreste ainsi que Chloé Bourgeois ont poursuivi leurs études dans une école célèbre de Londres, allant et venant entre les deux capitales quasiment tous les week-ends. Simon s'était attendu à voir des nouvelles de leur relation dans les journaux, mais il n'en était rien. Chloé avait fini par se trouver un jeune homme londonien aussi riche qu'elle alors qu'Adrien était le célibataire le plus désiré de tous les temps.

Simon !

Il sursauta en entendant sa mère l'appeler. Il avait vraiment une famille unique et aimante, se disait-il en descendant de sa chambre. Ils avaient pas eu de problèmes lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé être un garçon et l'avaient soutenu, financièrement et surtout moralement, durant le début des procédures. Son père avait même été là avec lui lors de sa mammectomie. Aujourd'hui, Simon se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas un passing extraordinaire de part sa corpulence peu robuste et très fine, mais les muscles qu'il entretenait lors de ses combats avec les akoumatisés étaient suffisants pour effacer les vestiges de sa dysphorie.

Il avait eu très peur quant à son identité secrète, mais Tikki l'avait soutenu et aidé. Son costume avait changé du jour au lendemain, et bien que Chat Noir n'avait fait aucune remarque, la ville de Paris crut à un nouveau super-héros, à qui Ladybug aurait passé la flamme. C'est ainsi qu'il se fit appeler BuggyBoy. Il savait cependant qu'au sein de communautés queer, les gens espéraient qu'il soit ce qu'il était- trans.

C'est pour ça qu'il y a un an, il a fait son coming out en public. Il voulait que les jeunes comme lui aient une représentation. Qu'ils sachent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Alya avait été un peu suspicieuse après cette déclaration, prétendant que cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences que lui et BuggyBoy partageaient. Mais il sut se défiler, prétendant que les parcours n'avaient pas été effectués au même moment. Il se doutait bien que son amie le gardait désormais à l'œil, mais il préférait prétendre qu'il n'en voyait rien.

La mère de Simon l'attendait en bas, servant le dernier client de la journée. Aujourd'hui, les Dupain-Cheng sortaient à deux pour une soirée en amoureux et Simon allait avoir la soirée tranquille.

Tu peux fermer les stores pendant que je vide la caisse ? Ton père s'habille et j'aimerais bien me dépêcher pour qu'on parte de bonne heure.

Simon hocha la tête et alla vérifier la fermeture de la porte avant de baisser les volets. Les affaires marchaient plutôt bien, autant pour ses parents que pour lui. Il travaillait à mi-temps pour Jagget Stone qui réclamait sa présence pour des concerts et des couvertures de disques. Cela avait suffit à attirer des curieux dans la boutique de ses parents qui avait réussi à obtenir une renommée si grande, qu'elle faisait désormais partie de certains trajets touristiques.

Simon aida sa mère à récupérer la monnaie, l'accompagna à l'intérieur de la maison puis alla dans la cuisine. Il avait bien envie d'une tartine au Nutella, dont il passa un bout à Tikki en s'asseyant devant la télé. Ses parents vinrent lui dire au revoir et il leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant de s'assoupir devant l'écran.

C'est Tikki qui le réveilla brusquement, secouant sa main du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Simon ! Simon ! Simon ! Il y a un akoumatisé !

Il émergea tant bien que mal pour voir une série d'explosions à l'écran de la télévision. Apparemment, bien que personne ne l'ai vu, quelqu'un avait été akoumatisé et s'attaquait aux sculptures dans tous les parcs et sur les places. Les bombes étaient principalement fumigènes, mais les premières images montraient déjà les dégâts commis. Les œuvres publiques étaient saccagée.

Tikki, transforme moi !

Il s'élança par la fenêtre de sa cuisine, et avança vers l'endroit où la dernière explosion avait eu lieu. Chat Noir était déjà sur place.

Bugginet je me disais que tu n'allais plus te montrer !

Simon leva les yeux au ciel. Malgré sa transition, son coéquipier n'avait jamais fini de le draguer. Il en vint à lui demander une fois, exaspéré, quelle était son orientation sexuelle. Chat Noir avait ronronné d'amusement, demandant si ce n'était pas trop se dévoiler que de dire qu'il était pansexuel.

Regarde Buggy, il y a des bouts d'explosifs ici. Je ne suis pas certain quant à notre akoumatisé…

Simon s'avança pour voir une traînée de poudre noire et quelques morceaux désordonnés de ce qui semblait être une bombe fumigène faite maison. Il allait émettre une hypothèse, quand les oreilles du Chat se dressèrent. Il avait une ouïe surdéveloppée et Simon le suivit alors qu'il venait de s'élancer sur son bâton en direction d'un autre parc.

Là-bas ils virent un individu cagoulé qui courait dans la rue, laissant derrière lui des traces de fumée et une autre statue défigurée. BuggyBoy atterri devant lui, son yo-yo à la main.

On va quelque part ?

Le responsable de tout ce raffut voulut faire demi-tour, mais Chat Noir lui barrait le chemin. Simon lança son yo-yo et l'enveloppa dans ses fils, avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits et s'enfuir. Il s'avança vers lui et ôta sa cagoule. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme tout simplement banal et Simon soupira.

Tu n'es même pas akoumatisé, pas vrai ?

Chat Noir le regarda. Il leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'arrêter de simples individus, des délinquants en somme, et leur foi en l'humanité en pâlissait à chaque fois un peu plus.

Ils attendirent l'arrivée de la police et leur remirent le petit criminel, s'échappant à la presse en vitesse. Ils atterrirent ensemble sur les toits, et Simon voulut rentrer chez lui, mais Chat Noir le retint par le bras.

On a encore toute la soirée, et j'aimerais en profiter avec toi si ça ne te gêne pas…?

Il y avait une supplication dans la voix de Chat qui fit céder Simon. Ils trouvèrent une terrasse à couvert des regards d'un immeuble en construction, et s'assirent, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

On a jamais eu l'occasion de discuter de… De ta transition. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Le soutien qu'il te faut je veux dire ?

Simon regarda son coéquipier surpris comme jamais. Se souciait il a ce point là qu'il aille bien ?

Je… Oui. Mes parents m'aident et mes amis ont compris. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire pour moi, tu sais…

Je m'en ferais toujours. Sans toi, rien de tout cela ne serait possible.

Simon baissa la tête. Il était le seul à pouvoir purifier les akoumas et ce pouvoir lui pesait assez lourd en fin de compte. Il avait été obligé de se transformer quelques jours après son opération et ça aurait pu très mal se finir si Chat Noir n'avait pas compris et n'avait pas tout fait seul.

Soudain la main de son coéquipier couvrit la sienne. Il se retrouva en face à face avec celui-ci, et ne put se détacher des immenses yeux verts dont les pupilles le perdirent quelques instants.

Je me demandais… Cela fait si longtemps maintenant… Nous pourrions mieux nous protéger si nous nous connaissions, tu ne penses pas ?

Simon voulut s'éloigner. Ils eurent ce discours tant de fois et il était fatigué d'être le seul à voir le danger derrière cette révélation. Mais Chat Noir saisit son visage d'une main, précipitamment, comme s'il savait qu'il allait se détourner.

Je suis désolé. Encore une fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être insistant… J'aimerais juste tant savoir sur toi.

Que voudrais-tu savoir ?

Simon ne reconnut pas les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, et à l'expression de Chat il sut qu'il l'avait surpris lui aussi. Mais il était trop futé pour ne pas en profiter.

Tu as quelqu'un dans la vie ?

BuggyBoy écarquilla les yeux. Où voulait en venir Chat Noir ? Il ravala péniblement sa salive et à défaut de pouvoir secouer la tête, il lui répondit d'une voix tremblante.

Non, je… Je n'ai jamais eu personne.

Le sourire éclatant de Chat Noir ne prédisait rien de bon. Ses yeux détaillèrent le visage de Simon, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres et il se pencha doucement vers lui. Le jeune homme aurait pu se reculer, il en avait tout le temps nécessaire, mais étrangement, il n'en avait nullement l'envie. Alors il s'inclina en avant, laissant les lèvres de son coéquipier toucher lentement les siennes. Simon ferma les yeux, s'approchant, alors que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient délicatement, alors que la main de Chat Noir passa à l'arrière de sa tête pour le rapprocher d'avantage. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme, et son coéquipier laissa un sourire perturber le baiser, s'écartant légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Cela fait si longtemps que je rêvais de ça.

Simon cligna des yeux, perturbé. Venait-il tout juste d'offrir son premier baiser à un coureur de jupon ? Et que voulait-il dire par ses paroles ? Le coeur battant, Simon voulut s'éloigner, s'échapper, mais la main de Chat Noir vint se loger sur son poignet pour le retenir.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Buggy ? T'ai-je blessé ?

Son regard était implorant, et Simon se demanda soudain s'il avait déjà considéré quoi que ce soit de la part de Chat Noir sincère. La culpabilité l'enveloppa en réalisant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait toujours remis en doute ses intentions, ses paroles, jamais il ne s'était demandé ce que son compagnon pouvait ressentir. Il s'en était servi comme d'un coéquipier sans jamais lui accorder sa confiance. Il s'en voulut immédiatement mais face au regard abattu de Chat, il ne sut vraiment comment se le faire pardonner.

Alors il l'embrassa de nouveau.

L'attaque fut si soudaine, si surprenante que Chat Noir laissa un hoquet de surprise lui échapper. Mais très vite ses mains gantées enveloppèrent le dos de Simon, rendant son baiser avec passion et chaleur. Ses lèvres étaient douces, tendres, il avait un goût orangé et léger, qui lui allait si bien. Simon se laissa aller contre lui, enivré des sensations, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas su voir plus tôt à quel point il ignorait l'affection de son coéquipier. Ses mains dessinant le torse de Chat, il réalisa soudain la présence d'une fermeture éclair. La paume remonta, saisi la cloche dorée suspendue sous la paume d'Adam du jeune héro, et la baissa, lentement, laissant découvrir une peau laiteuse et bien plus athlétique que Simon ne l'aurait pensé. Mais Chat Noir, sentant les mouvements, se soutira de l'emprise de Buggy, s'éloignant un peu, haletant.

Je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite, mon Bugginet…

Les joues de Simon prirent feu alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était entrain de le déshabiller, et que en plus, s'il n'avait pas été arrêté, il aurait continué.

Je… Je suis désolé.

Il se releva en vitesse, et malgré la voix de Chat Noir qui l'appelait, il s'élança dans les airs et rentra chez lui, épuisé. Il avait failli faire une bêtise et il s'en voulait affreusement. Tikki qui émergea de ses boucles d'oreilles, vint immédiatement l'apostropher.

Simon, c'était quoi ça ? Tu ne peux pas permettre au Chat Noir de t'approcher autant, imagine s'il découvrait ton identité secrète ?

Il serra son poing et lui jeta un regard noir.

Qu'est-ce qui se passerait de si grave s'il le découvrait, hein ?

Tikki resta bouche bée, et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne dise rien.

Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Simon, tu sais très bien que ce sont des choses dont je n'ai pas le droit de te parler. Et même en dehors de ça, si il découvre qui tu es, il voudra te protéger même quand tu n'es pas en costume, et ça, ça pourrait te mettre gravement en danger ! Imagine s'il y a des rumeurs "Chat Noir sort avec Simon Dupain-Cheng" et que le Papillon l'apprends et te met la main dessus ? De là à sa victoire, il n'y a qu'un pas !

Elle s'effondra rageusement sur le bureau et entrepris de grignoter un cookie. Simon secoua la tête - il n'allait jamais pouvoir obtenir de réponses de sa kwami et ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il se leva pour ôter son haut, et s'avança vers son miroir. Ses cicatrices commençaient lentement à pâlir avec tous les soins qu'il leur offrait, et il était plutôt content de son physique actuel. Il passa la main sur son torse et s'apprêta à saisir le pot de crème de soin, lorsqu'on tapa contre la vitre accédant à la terrasse.

Surpris, il fit signe à Tikki de se cacher et monta en haut pour apercevoir une main gantée. Son ventre se serra face à cette vision. Il avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cependant Chat Noir ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était BuggyBoy. Mais au final que venait faire le Chat ici ?

Il ouvrir la fenêtre et s'en extirpa. Lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers Chat Noir, il comprit. Ce dernier était venu ici voir une jeune fille avec qui il lui arrivait de discuter la nuit, et il tombait sur un jeune homme. Simon ouvrit la bouche, mais l'invité surprise le prit de court.

Excuse moi je… Je ne savais pas que Marinette avait un frère… Elle en a jamais…

Simon s'avança et lui fit geste de se taire.

Je suis trans, Chat Noir. Je réponds au nom Simon maintenant.

Chat Noir hésita quelques secondes. Ses yeux firent des va-et-vient sur la silhouette de Simon, comme s'il essayait d'en conclure quelque chose, puis il finit par soupirer.

Comme BuggyBoy quoi… Ah Simon tellement de choses se sont passées depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu sur ton balcon. Pour nous deux.

Il s'assit sur le rebord, les pieds pendus dans le vide. Simon s'approcha et se mit à côté de lui, penché sur la rambarde, content que son ami le prenne bien. C'était étrange de discuter avec Chat Noir alors qu'ils s'étaient embrassés quelques heures plus tôt. Mais sans son masque, le Chat semblait être plus serein, plus en confiance. Plus vulnérable aussi.

Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Chat Noir ? Tu ne venais ici que lorsque tu avais des peines de cœur…

Penser qu'il aurait pu le blesser faisait horriblement culpabiliser Simon. Le Chat soupira doucement et haussa les épaules.

J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

À la hauteur ?

BuggyBoy et moi on s'est embrassés aujourd'hui.

Simon réalisa qu'il devait pas paraître surpris alors qu'il n'était pas censé savoir qu'est-ce qui s'était passé.

Mais c'est génial ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu désirais ? À moins que tu préfères les femmes…

Chat Noir laissa échapper un rire.

Je ne me fais pas de préférences. Mais… Je ne sais pas, ça aurait pu aller plus loin mais… J'ai peur, Simon.

Pourtant ça ne doit pas être la première fois que ça t'arrive…?

Les yeux verts de Chat Noir se tournèrent vers lui. Il réalisa avec surprise qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup tord au sujet de son coéquipier.

C'était même mon premier baiser ! Je crains que ça n'aille trop vite.

Simon se mit à réfléchir. Lui non plus ne voulait pas que ça aille trop vite, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. C'était trop fou, trop intense et pourtant il ne souhaitait que de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Tu ne le désires pas ?

Il crut que Chat Noir allait tomber du balcon avec indignation.

Bien sur que si ! Simon ça fait des années que j'attendais ce moment là, que j'imaginais comment ça pouvait se passer… Mais je crois que le problème est que je l'ai imaginé et je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ce qui pourrait se passer derrière.

Peut-être tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir ?

Les yeux du félin se posèrent de nouveau sur Simon qui se sentit transpercé jusqu'à la moelle par le regard incroyable du héros de la ville. Il se sentit mis à nu et ne sut maintenir le contact visuel. Il vit cependant Chat Noir se gratter l'arrière de la nuque comme en signe de réflexion.

C'est peut-être une bonne idée. Maintenant me reste à attendre qu'il refasse surface.

Simon le sentit lui sourire et le lui rendit. Chat Noir se redressa et s'étira, debout sur la rambarde, et les yeux du jeune homme ne purent se retenir de glisser sur la silhouette étendue du félin. Il n'était pas seulement honnête et sincère, gentil et attentionné mais était aussi bâti comme un dieu. Alya avait donc eu raison tout ce temps quant à sa grande beauté, mais Simon était visiblement trop occupé à pourchasser un fantasme qu'il n'aurait jamais pu atteindre au lieu de voir qu'il avait à ses côtés bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait rêvé.

Il ne remarqua même pas quand le Chat disparu, tant il était perdu dans ses pensées.

La nuit avait été longue. Au réveil, il savait cependant qu'il devait des excuses à Chat Noir. Il allait lui envoyer un message pour essayer de se voir et se parler en face à face. Il descendit donc déjeuner avec ses parents, plus que joyeux d'avoir passé une bonne soirée la veille, se rappela qu'il devait sortir ce soir à son tour, et les en informa. Sa mère, au courant de son ancien crush sur Adrien, demanda s'il serait présent. Simon haussa les épaules- s'il y serait, il l'éviterait quoi qu'il arrive.

De retour dans sa chambre après avoir pris sa douche, il appela Tikki pour la transformation.

Simon, je t'en prie, fais attention si tu veux a tout prix avoir ce genre de relation avec Chat Noir. C'est dangereux.

Je sais Tikki, mais c'est ce que je veux. Transforme moi !

Le kwami avait pas l'air très content de la réponse de son protégé, mais n'eut pas le choix. Une fois changé, Simon jeta un coup d'œil à son communicateur. Chat Noir était déjà en costume et vagabondait autour de la tour Eiffel !

Simon se précipita dehors. Il préférait tomber sur Chat "par hasard" que lui demander de se retrouver ensemble quelque part. C'était plus naturel et comme ça, il ne pouvait pas éloigner l'inévitable.

Mais le Papillon eu d'autres plans et au moment où Simon vit la place de la Tour Eiffel, il sentit qu'on le bousculait en l'air. Il se tourna en se rattrapant à un lampadaire pour voir une femme aux traits déformés par la colère, dont d'immenses ailes colorées rappelaient celles d'un perroquet.

BuggyBoy je te trouve plus rapidement que prévu ! Sois gentil, donne moi tes boucles d'oreilles qu'on en finisse !

Simon se souvint soudain d'où il l'avait vue. C'était une vendeuse de tissus où il avait déjà acheté quelques matériaux pour Jagget.

Madame Casmir est-ce vous ?

Il n'y a plus de Madame Casmir, il n'y a que Reine de Soie !

Soudain il sentit quelque chose envelopper sa jambe. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de matière, très semblable à la soie par ailleurs, qui commençait à lentement envelopper son mollet. Il s'arracha de son emprise et se laissa chuter dans la rue où il atterrit gracieusement.

Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les chats qui retombaient sur leurs pattes.

La voix familière éveilla un sourire chez Simon. Il secoua la tête et laissa ses yeux embraser la silhouette de son coéquipier.

Tu voudrais être unique, hein.

Leur rire accompagnait chacune de leurs attaques alors qu'ils combattaient côté la nouvelle akoumatisée. Au final, ils étaient tellement bien synchronisés, qu'ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'utiliser leurs dons. Apparemment, Madame Casmir avait eu une altercation avec son patron qui disait qu'elle ne faisait plus assez de ventes. S'agissant d'un mensonge et donc d'une excuse pour essayer de la virer, Madame Casmir s'était violemment mise en colère. L'aiguille à tricoter coincée dans son chignon avait été le berceau de l'akuma venu la posséder, alors que son pouvoir consistait à envelopper les gens de tissus pour les immobiliser.

Simon aida la femme à rentrer à sa boutique située non loin de là, et, voyant que le Chat l'avait suivi par les toits, il alla le rejoindre.

Chaton, il faudrait qu'on parle…

Chaton ?

Simon piqua un fard alors que le félin s'approcha de lui tout sourire et caressa sa joue tendrement.

J'ai parlé avec un très bon ami aujourd'hui… Il m'a dit quelque chose de très intéressant.

Q-quoi donc ?

Le Chat se pencha vers les lèvres de Simon qui retint sa respiration.

De ne plus réfléchir.

Et il l'embrassa. Ce n'était plus le premier baiser un peu timide, ni celui qui surprends. C'était un baiser passionnel, fusionnel, et Simon se laissa entièrement aller contre le Chat. Leurs corps se heurtèrent et s'embrasèrent. Les mains griffues du chat vinrent effleurer le dos de Simon, lentement et avec luxure. Puis tout aussi rapidement le baiser s'acheva, et Simon pantelant vit Chat s'éloigner en riant.

À ce soir !

Et il disparut. Sans explications. Et le cœur de Simon battant la chamade lui fit réaliser que ce soir, il avait malheureusement autre chose à faire et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'y soustraire.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il dû aller reprendre une autre douche, bien plus chaude, une douche où il laissa ses mains se balader en s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait de celles de Chat.

La journée passa. Simon vérifiait régulièrement le communicateur, mais il n'avait aucun message de la part de Chat Noir à sa grande déception. Il commençait à croire que celui-ci avait juste voulu se venger de la dernière fois où il avait été trop entrepreneur. La tension était palpable.

Alya lui avait envoyé au moins une vingtaine de messages pour s'assurer que Simon allait venir à la soirée. Par conséquent il n'eut pas le choix. À vingt heures il enfila une de ses meilleures tenues et quitta la maison. Son amie l'attendait devant chez lui et s'exclama de bonheur face à sa tenue.

Waw tu as fait des efforts, je suis giga fière de toi !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et la prit bras dessus dessous.

Allons y avant que je ne change d'avis.

Tu sais qu'il y aura même Chloé? Elle n'a pas supporté d'être à l'écart et a voulu faire déplacer la fête ! Mais Nino s'est débrouillé et a trouvé un endroit même mieux !

Et où ça ?

Tu vas voir !

Il s'avéra que la fête avait été organisée- à la grande horreur de Simon- chez Adrien Agreste dont le père venait de partir pour un travail d'affaires. Ils entrèrent dans le grand hall où, pour l'occasion, quelques canapés avaient été disposés, ainsi qu'une table avec un buffet. De la musique se faisait entendre et une station de DJ attendait visiblement que Nino fasse son entrée.

Alya ne lâcha pas le bras de Simon malgré sa résistance, et il dû faire face à Adrien.

Le jeune homme était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux avaient une teinte toujours aussi dorée mais étaient coiffés différemment, avec plus de maturité, dévoilant une mâchoire carrée recouverte d'une légère ombre. Ses yeux verts avaient foncés mais étaient toujours aussi grands et éclatants. Il avait grandi aussi, s'étant étoffé. Simon remarqua avec surprise qu'il avait le même type de morphologie que Chat Noir.

Simon, Alya, ravi de vous voir ici !

Le jeune homme interpellé contempla le hôte de la fête avec surprise.

Je pensais pas que tu saurais que j'avais transitionné ?

Une légère panique apparut sur le visage de Adrien que Simon mit sur son ton un peu abrupt qu'il se précipita de justifier.

Je suis désolé Adrien, j'appréhendais juste un peu que tu sois perturbé et voilà que tu m'accueilles super bien, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir je t'assure…

Adrien laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en souriant. Il les fit approcher de la table avec la nourriture, mais Alya les abandonna à eux seuls, prétendant aller chercher Nino.

Comment… Comment s'est passée ton année à Londres ? Enfin, tes années ?

C'était compliqué de mener une vie aussi riche. Je devais rentrer tous les soirs ici donc je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour moi…

Simon fut surpris. Il pensait que son père lui aurait fait assez confiance pour le laisser à Londres la semaine.

Je croyais que tu ne rentrais que les week-ends ?

Non, ça c'était le cas de Chloé. Mon père ne voulait pas m'y laisser mais c'était soit ça soit je restais à Paris avec un professeur à domicile.

Mais c'est horrible !

Il haussa les épaules.

Ça a été ça toute ma vie.

Quelque chose dans son visage rappela à Simon Chat Noir et il sentit une boule se serrer dans son ventre à l'idée qu'il l'avait laissé poireauter.

Toi ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air heureux..

Simon leva les yeux surpris. Il ne pensait pas que Adrien serait sensible à ce genre de détails.

Euh, ouais. On peut dire ça. Je me sens juste un peu… Je ne saurais pas le décrire.

Dépassé ?

Quelque chose comme ça.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, soudainement, comme s'ils se comprenaient davantage qu'ils n'osaient le dire à voix haute. Quelque chose dans les yeux de Adrien brilla soudain et il se pencha, mais Simon se détourna sous prétexte de saisir une boisson et il le vit se redresser brusquement, comme surpris.

Excuse moi, je dois passer un coup de fil.

Il s'éloigna discrètement et Simon soupira. Il avait donc déjà réussi à tout foirer.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les divers invités. Tous ne l'avaient certainement pas reconnus, d'autres devaient deviner. Mais il y avait une absence qui ne manquait pas à Simon mais qui l'interpellait. Où diable était Chloé Bourgeois ?

Il décida de suivre Adrien et de le lui demander. Après tout, n'était-il pas le hôte de tout cela ?

Les escaliers le menèrent dans les profondeurs de la résidence. Il était déjà venu ici quelques fois, plus jeune et sous le masque, pour protéger M. Agreste et son fils. Mais se balader seul lui semblait presque prohibé, intime. Les couloirs étaient bien silencieux, et Simon eut la crise cardiaque en voyant une ombre à un des tournants. Quelque chose chuta au sol, un léger cri retentit, et Simon se retrouva face à… Chat Noir ?

Que fais-tu ici ?

C'est à moi de te poser la question, tu traines souvent dans les couloirs d'une maison qui ne t'appartient pas ?

Je cherchais Adrien, le hôte de la fête, qui n'aurait pas invité un chat de gouttière à venir la rejoindre.

Chat ouvrit la bouche mais semblait n'avoir rien à dire d'intéressant vu le silence qui le dépossèdait de sa langue. Simon secoua la tête et se pencha pour récupérer le communicateur du félin qui avait roulé par terre quand il a été surpris.

C'est à toi, non ? Tu faisais quoi ?

J'organisais un rendez-vous galant. Tu sais comme celui que tu avais surpris une fois ?

Le coeur de Simon battit plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Oui, je vois lequel. C'était adorable. Tu comptes le refaire ?

Tout est déjà prêt. J'attends juste BuggyBoy.

Oh. Et pourquoi tu l'attends ici ?

De nouveau, le félin ne sut quoi dire. Simon se mit à rire.

Laisse tomber, ce soir t'a donné ta langue au chat semblerait-il.

Très matur, son coéquipier lui tira la langue avant de s'éloigner en pestant. Simon opta pour la direction opposée, espérant trouver Adrien, mais celui-ci semblait avoir totalement disparu et le jeune homme ne voulait pas entrer dans les chambres pour ne déranger l'intimité de personne. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de redescendre là où toute l'agitation avait lieux. L'envie de rejoindre le Chat se faisait de plus en plus forte et il céda finalement, suivant la direction que ce dernier avait prise pour découvrir la chambre de Adrien, dont la porte grande ouverte laissait apercevoir une fenêtre par laquelle le félin avait dû passer. Simon se transforma et suivit ses pas, sachant parfaitement quel toit il devait aller rejoindre.

La lueur des bougies ne portait pas très loin, mais Simon la distinguait de toutes autres lumières.

Chat Noir était assis en tailleur sur un matelas couvert d'un drap bleu sombre, entouré par des dizaines de pétales blanches. Ses cheveux déclinaient la lumière des flammes en des roux profonds, et son costume semblait plongé dans de l'or liquide. Simon se sentir anxieux tout d'un coup, timide comme jamais, et il atterrit souplement sur la terrasse, les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme qui se leva lentement, comme s'il en revenait pas qu'il soit là. Mais Simon était bien là, et il n'avait pas le courage d'attendre que ses jambes cèdent sous lui, alors il s'avança rapidement, saisi le visage de Chat Noir, et apposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le félin le saisit sous les fesses, le soulevant du sol, et l'étreinte devint sensuelle, leurs deux corps plus proches que jamais. Leurs lèvres dansaient dans une union parfaite, caresses palpitantes d'un prélude d'une symphonie qui n'attendait plus qu'eux. Finalement, leurs chairs finirent par basculer sur le matelas. Les lèvres de Simon descendirent dans le cou de Chat. Il avait une odeur si particulière, sauvage et à la fois suave, comme florale. Il marqua une ligne de baisers sur la mâchoire de son héro masqué et s'en prit à sa gorge, lui arrachant quelques premiers gémissement timides. Il sentit la main de son compagnon caresser son dos, et soudain, il un souffle d'air frais vint sur sa peau, suivi par la douceur d'une paume nue venant se balader sur sa chair découverte.

Je ne savais pas que ton costume avait une fermeture éclair dans le dos…

Moi non plus.- ria Simon en tirant sur la clochette de Chat, dévoilant la peau qui l'avait déjà tant attiré avant.

Chat se mit à ronronner alors que la bouche de Simon descendait de plus en plus bas sur son torse. Un bruit très appréciable, rehaussé de légers gémissements lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme trouvèrent ses tétons. Mais les mains de Buggy étant camouflées par le costume, il se sentit frustré d'être privé du contact de la peau de son amant, et finit par se redresser, retirant le haut de son costume, exposant son torse à la vue du félin qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se redressant et venant l'embrasser comme jamais. Leurs langues s'unirent dans une étreinte sensuelle alors que les bassins se mirent à lentement s'effleurer, en union l'un avec l'autre, sentant l'excitation de chacun monter impitoyablement. Chat se défit du haut de son costume à son tour, balançant ses gants griffus derrière eux, et saisissant Simon de sorte à ce que leurs peaux se touchent entièrement. Ce dernier laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et son cou ainsi exposé se fit couvrir de morsures et baisers humides, qui laisseraient certainement des marques. Les lèvres de Chat descendirent, vinrent embrasser la longue cicatrice, puis tendrement effleurer les tétons encore très sensibles, arrachant quelques nouveaux gémissements à Simon qui perdit patience. Il poussa son partenaire en arrière, et sa bouche se mit à dangereusement descendre jusqu'à son nombril, couvrant les muscles de baisers de moins en moins subtils. Il finit par tirer sur le bas du costume du Chat et celui-ci releva le bassin, permettant aux dernières barrières de tissus de tomber. Les yeux verts du félin se posèrent sur le bas du costume de Simon qui, d'un sourire, s'en défit aussi,avant de venir se saisir du membre dressé du Chaton, dont la tête chuta en arrière avec un gémissement presque plaintif.

Bien qu'il n'ai jamais eu d'expérience dans le domaine, Simon laissa sa main se balader sur la douce verge qui se présentait à lui, son pouce titillant le capuchon à son bout, avant de venir cueillir le membre de sa bouche, laissant sa langue marquer la chair de son compagnon. Les gémissements de Chat empirent l'atmosphère mais il ne put tenir longtemps et s'échappa à l'emprise de la bouche de Simon, venant le basculer avant d'à son tour s'agenouiller entre ses jambes, le regard cherchant l'accord de son partenaire, qui hocha la tête, la lèvre mordue et le corps crispé par l'impatience. Et lorsque la langue du chat vint se poser sur sa zone intime, ce fut comme un déferlement de sensations. Il s'était déjà

autrefois, mais là c'était à des lunes de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Ses gémissements résonnaient sous le ciel noir si fort qu'il posa une main sur sa bouche, mordant ses doigts. Quelque chose commençait lentement à monter en lui, mais il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse là, de suite, alors il se recula et attira le Chat à lui. Il pouvait sentir son goût sur ses lèvres mais ça ne le gênait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Il sentait que son amant était tout aussi impatient que lui, alors il noua ses jambes autour de lui, mordant les lèvres de l'autre dans une demande muette. Chat tendit la main, et Simon entendit un bruissement de papier qu'on déchire, puis sentit la paume du félin se glisser entre eux pour manipuler le préservatif. L'idée qu'il avait pensé à tout, à la sécurité d'eux deux et pas seulement au romantisme toucha Simon plus qu'il ne l'eut cru.

Les lèvres de Chat se logèrent dans son cou et il l'aida à se placer à son entrée. Tout lui paraissait si naturel, si serein, tout son corps réclamait le mouvement qui viendrait le combler, comme s'il l'avait attendu toute sa vie. Et doucement, tendrement, Chat avança son bassin, attentif à chaque souffle que Simon laissait échapper. Mais il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir, malgré une pointe de douleur, Simon sut que cela passerait vite et qu'il n'y aurait plus que plaisir. Alors il bougea son bassin à son tour, et Chat comprit le mouvement, se mettant à bouger d'avant en arrière, laissant échapper des gémissements au creux du cou de Simon qui se délectait des sensations dans un silence religieux. Très vite, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant échapper des soupirs à son tour, sentant que la tension qui s'était bâtie augmentait, l'emplissait, de plus en plus rapidement, alimentée par les mouvements de Chat.

Plus vite…

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander d'accélérer, et les lèvres de son compagnon vinrent recouvrir les siennes alors qu'il accéléra, vivement, une main soutenant le dos de Simon dans une position qui n'apportait que davantage de sensations. Et les gémissements se mirent à s'échapper des bouches liées par le baiser, jusqu'à ce que tout implose à l'intérieur de Simon, son corps venant à se raidir, ses jambes se mettant à trembler, le souffle coupé par la déferlante des sensations. Chat eut encore à faire quelques mouvements avant d'atteindre le nirvana à son tour, et il vint se blottir contre le torse de Simon avec douceur, se retirant délicatement, le souffle coupé lui aussi.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent où seules les respirations brisaient le silence, puis Chat se rehaussa et du coin de l'œil, Simon le vit retirer le préservatif, le nouer, saisir un paquet de lingettes humides et lui en proposer une. Après un rapide nettoyage, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et la nuit les emporta.

Simon fut réveillé par un vif soleil, et la caresse de cheveux blonds sur son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux ensommeillé et laissa glisser ses mains sur les épaules douces de Chat. Celui-ci grogna adorablement, avant de se redresser, s'étirer, et se tourner vers Simon.

Sans son masque.

Et soudain Simon réalisa, portant la main sur son visage, que le sien avait lui aussi disparu. Les yeux de Chat s'écarquillèrent. Ou plutôt devrait-il dire, les yeux de Adrien Agreste.


End file.
